


Smile

by ZaldoXor



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Sad, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaldoXor/pseuds/ZaldoXor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything turned upside down...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> i felt like writing this...

It was a warm autumn evening, and you were walking back home from the library with your friend, Shaun. You loved to spend your time with him, because he liked books like you did. And because you couldn't be alone for any second. You had just a few days ago broke up with your boyfriend, Desmond. You had seen him with another girl, and you have gotten so angry to him, that you have expelled him away. It was still too hard to live without him. These few days you had been trying to relax in the library and bookstore with Shaun.

"Thanks again, Shaun. Without you, this day would have been a horrible day", you said to him.

"Thanks to you, mate. I had so much fun today", he mumbled, as you gave him a hug.

"Well, I think I have to go. See ya tomorrow, eh?" you smiled at him.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow!" Then he turned around, and walked away. You stayed, and watched him go, until you couldn't see him. You walked inside, and walked up the stairs. Starting to search for keys to your apartment, you suddenly heard a familiar voice calling you. You turned to see who that was.

" _Desmond_. I don't have time for you, and your new _girlfriend_ ", uh... that word made you feel disgusted, because it made you realize you were his _ex girlfriend_.

"She's not my _girlfriend_!" Desmond almost shouted, as he tried to make an eye contact to you.

"I'm sorry, Des. It's over", you start, "I have better things to do, than chat with you."

"Just listen..." Desmond begged.

You opened your apartment door, and got inside. As you closed the door, you dropped down on the floor, and cried. You felt so awful, you wanted to cry. I need to call to Shaun... You thought. You searched your phone, and called to him.

"Shaun... It's Desmond...", you sobbed to phone, "he's _here_."

~ * ~

You felt awful after everything. After seeing Desmond. You walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water, but suddenly you fell, and everything went black...

You woke up in bright light... in hospital. Carefully opening your eyes you looked around. It felt like you had been kicked in the head. The sound of heart rate monitor was relaxing, and you felt like you could sleep. Suddenly there was one question in your mind: _Who brought me here?_ The question echoed in your mind. It was raining outside, and you listened to raindrops and the heart rate monitor go by same rhythm. You felt a warm blow against to your arm. You looked down, and there were... _DESMOND?! What the heck is he doing here? Did he..._ Your thoughts were interrupted by a nurse, who came in.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" she asked kindly. She looked very familiar... "Do I know you?" you asked.

"Well... You may not _know_ me, but you have at least _seen_ me..." she laughed.

_That woman was weird as hell... or did the headache make me think like this?_

"Did he...", you started pointing at Desmond, "bring me here?"

"Yeah..." an awkward answer came from the nurse. Then she continued: "You know... He really loves you. I know it."

"How do _you_ know about _me_ , and _my_ life? Are you a stalker?" you asked, giving her a suspicious glare.

"I know, because he have _told_ me. Without me you two wouldn't be _here_! You wouldn't be there lying on the hospital bed, and Desmond waiting for you to wake! He loves _you_. He never even wanted me... It was me... I'm sorry. _You_ are the love of his life. I promise to you, that when he wakes up, he will smile until he dies."  
Then you realized, that the nurse was the girl you thought to be Desmond's new girlfriend.

Suddenly you felt Desmond moving. He was waking up. "Babe! You're okay! I'm so sorry about everything. I know you'll never take me back, but I will still love you until my dying days", he was so happy seeing you, that he smiled. Just like the nurse told you.

You felt weak... Why _now_... Desmond has just woke up, and was smiling. The sound of the monitor began to slow down second after second after second. At the very same time you felt more weaker than one beep before. Everything started to get black... you saw Desmond... He wasn't smiling anymore. You heard him calling your name. It was still raining outside. The sound from the machine was blending into it.

"I love you, Desmond", you breathed out, " _Smile_."

Then all went black. Only sound in the room anymore, was a long beep.

"I will", Desmond murmured before there was no beat... no melody...

Only silence and darkness.


End file.
